A Good Day
by Regina Orion
Summary: Anna Kuske is victim of her background. Maybe today will be different. One-shot


Anna Kuske hurried down the hallway, ignoring the slight stares and whispers of her classmates, desperate to make finally make it into the sanctuary of her next class. Maybe today would be different. Maybe today would actually be a good day. Anna wasn't ugly or weird or very much different from any other student attending Hogwarts. However, growing up with a psychopathic father, a crazy, depressed mother and a disgraceful family really did make people judge you much harsher. In fact, the Kuske family was notorious for getting piss drunk and terrorizing muggles as a sport. Of course, the Slytherines just laughed at the fact that most of the Kuske party usually ended up unconscious and soaked in urine at the end of every night. This was the horrid image the youngest member of the family had to live with; people were just too afraid to really get to know her.

Anna moved swiftly and rapidly down the corridor. The sooner she made it to her next class, the sooner the whispers would stop. However, a glimpse of a certain redhead boy made her stop and move quickly behind a pillar. Bill Weasley walked by, laughing with his mates as Anna watched quietly from her hiding spot. Oh how bright his eyes were and how handsome he was. His red hair was long and shaggy. His body was toned, sculpted and fit. His face lit up the room and his eyes, oh, his eyes. Bill's eyes seemed to sparkle and dance. They were so full of life and joy.

Bill was a member of the Griffindor quidditch team, prefect, and the resident Hogwarts heartbreak. Girls swooned over him, and Anna was no exception. She loved his funny antics, cute freckles, and charming personality. Oh how she longed for Bill Weasley to talk to her, bump into her, anything that would make him finally acknowledge the shy girl. A sharp voice broke Anna from her daydream.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuske?" Casey Bimfold asked threateningly. "Bill Weasley is **mine**, don't you forget that. Besides, do honestly think he'll be into a girl like **you**?" Casey snickered and walked off leaving a discouraged Anna to walk to her next class feeling even worse than before. Suddenly, a heavy body landed heavily on Anna's, which caused quills, inkwells, and pieces of parchment to fly everywhere.

"Watch it, will you. This is not your personal corridor to go gallivanting up and down." Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry! I'm, err, really sorry about that. You see, my mates over there thought it would be funny to push me around and I ended up falling, well, on top of you." A familiar voice replied. Anna looked up to find a very apologetic Bill Weasley scurrying around to pick up the scattered supplies.

"Oh! B-bill! No, no its fine! I can get those… I just thought you were one of those buffoons who like to tumble into random students for fun." Anna blushed, stumbling over her words. "R-really, very sorry for the, err, misunderstanding…"

"You're apologizing? I'm the one who crashed into you! Please, let me help you to your next class. Anna, right?" Anna blushed deeper as Bill followed her to the dungeon.

"Um, yes. And you're Bill Weasley. P-pleasure to, um, meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. Wow, what do you have in this bag? Bricks?" Anna blushed further.

"No, books."

"Ah, I see. You have potions next?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Anna grumbled.

"I know what you mean," Bill agreed. "That greasy git of a professor really sucks the life out of classes."

"I suppose so. It does make potions rather distasteful. Although, the subject is quite interesting." Bill grinned.

"I'm more of a charms person, to be honest."

"Oh! I'm absolutely horrible in charms!" Anna smiled. "One time, I tried to freeze a fire and I ended up burning my eyebrows off! Not a very… happy class for me. Too many unpleasant memories." Anna wrinkled her nose at the thought. Bill laughed

"You know, Anna, you're not as weird as everyone makes you out to be. Actually, you're very pleasant company."

"Yes, w-well, my family's reputation never really appealed to others. It seems that your background really does play a major role in popularity."

"Yes, I suppose it does." Bill stopped at the Potion's classroom entrance. "Well, the past is the past. You're a nice girl, Anna. Maybe I'll see you around, yeah? I could use some help in potions and I'm not a bad charms tutor myself."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you."

"No problem." Bill turned around and walked slowly up the hallway. Anna bit her lip in anticipation. You can do this, Anna, she told herself. You know what you want, just do it.

"Bill! Wait!" Anna ran up to the boy. "The next Hogsmeade trip is coming up. Do you want to go? With me, I mean." Bill grinned.

"That sounds…perfect." Yes, today was a good day.


End file.
